The stars that surround the moon
by LadyCassie
Summary: Sequel to Moon lit wolf. Maybe just maybe his two families  would be joined together by the little ones who slept between his mother and father's side and he couldn't help but hope maybe.


I do not own Naruto

Gaara's pack: Gaara Hinata Choji Ino Shikamaru Temari Kankuro Matsuri Kai Aidan Bevin Quinn Mave

Naruto's pack: Naruto Sasuke Sakura Kiba Shino. Neji Ten-Ten Tyson Kara

The shy was filled with stars and the moon was hidden behind dark clouds. Below in the forest shadows could be seen dashing in and out thought the trees. Heavy breathing could be heard as well as the sound of footsteps running in and out thought the trees.. There before them stood a mountain and that was were they were headed.

Stopping Kai watched as the leader of the sand pack who was his father walked into a cave where his mother was. Walking he stopped outside where he would wait. Turning he watched everyone sit down at the bottom of the mountain and wait as well. His whole life the full moon had watched over him when something big happened but now before him was the red moon a time of new begins. His mind wondered to the past.

~the past~

Opening his eye's he found himself looking a the most beautiful creature he would ever see. All at once he knew this to be his mother. Smiling he tried to catch her attention by letting out small barks. Turning her head she smiled. Picking him up she placed him in between her front paws and began to lick and clean him while showering him with kisses.

'' Gaara come here would you.'' His mother had said while still licking him. Looking up he found four little things curled up at her side. He had feeling he knew them. Standing he tried to get out of his bath she seemed to be giving him.. He didn't get very far before he ran it something. Looking up he found himself looking at the scarcest thing he would ever meet. Turing he ran back to his mom hiding where he was safe.

'' I see he's the first to open his eye's.'' Came the voice of the creature. He watched as it made its way towards his mom giving her lick before he sat by her side watching him. Thinking that this must be the Gaara his mother had called he waited to see what would happen. '' Do you have a name for him yet.'' Gaara asked looking down at him.

'' No would you like to name him?.'' His mother asked looking down at him with small smile letting him know everything was alright. He watched Gaara nod his head and wait before answering.

'' His name is … '' Gaara said turning to the other's who still slept beside his mother. '' Kai.'' and with that he left him and his mother. He had learned later on that Gaara was his father and as his first born he would one day take over and protect a pack of his own. As time went on he learned his mother's name was Hinata and that he had four sister's which had been such a pain. His mother was known as the most beautiful of all the wolfs and his father the most feared.

He was now a few mouths and had grown. '' Kai come on lets go play we'll race you.'' Called his sister Bevin which meant white lady. She was the snow white all over with his father's eye's.( sister's name are Irish) Running he caught up to Aidan who's name meant little fire. She was much like her dad in body, soul and mind. She looked just like her dad only where the black she had was violet instead on her. She liked to be in charge even though she was the baby of them. When he got to the river he found Quinn who's name meant wise and that's what she was. Like her sister Aidan she looked just like her dad only the same colours as their father. Mave meant joy and that she was. She was the only one who didn't fight and spent most of her time with their mother. Like her sister's she looked more like their father then mother. She was red with white and her father's eye's that never showed the hate and bloodlust their father's showed and she had the heart of her mother.

Looking at himself in the water he found that he didn't look like any of them. Like his mother he was the colour of the mid-night shy and white with a small bit of red like his father. He had his mother's eye's and was the only one that had.. Running across his eye was two red scares from fighting another wolf who had his sister Bevin cornered near the river. He had fought while his sister got away. The wolf had clawed at his face and had got his left eye. Before anything else could happen his Father had come and saved him.

When his father brought him home his mother hadn't let any of them out of her sight for the rest of the mouth. That night he slept in the corner and watched his father walk in and snuggle into his mother's side after licking her like he always did. His sister's lay on the other side of her. His father only lay by his mother or showed love to her only. Yes his father loved them but his mother was the only one those hard eye's softened for and her alone. Feeling his eye's drift shut he looked at the full moon that was there when things happened and watched over him once again.

'' Uncle Kankuro are you getting up Dad said if you didn't that he'd do something to make sure you never mate in the future.'' watching his uncle run out of the cave in two seconds flat he couldn't help the laughing fit he went into. '' ha ha that was so funny. I wonder what else I can do today.'' Said Aidan walking out laughing as well.

Looking up he found that it was early noon and that his mother would be out on the hunt by now. Turing he walked off alone leaving his sister to have her fun alone and find something to do himself. Walking to the river he found Bevin and Quinn fighting to see who was stronger and Mave running around after a mouse to test her hunting. Walking on he found himself at the border. Water began to fall so he ran for the cave to get there soon as floods had been happening lately and they had been told to go straight home.

When he got there his Father, mother and the other's where there but his sister's where no where to be found. '' Kai where are your Sister's and why aren't you with them.'' His father asked walking up to him. They looked as wet as he was and where covered in mud as well.

'' I don't know I left Bevin, Quinn and Mave at the river and Aidan was near here last time I seen her. I went off by myself and haven't seen the since but I'm...'' He didn't get to finish as his father, mother and the other's left. Ino stood to the back watching him. '' They'll be ok won't they.'' He didn't know what else to say.

Walking Ino lay beside him letting him cuddled up to her watching as he feel asleep. '' I don't know Kai but I hope for all of us that their safe somewhere out there.'' Ino said as lighting flashed in the shy and the Full moon shone thought the clouds while rain kept falling.

The next morning his mother was no where to be found but his father sat with his back turned to him. Walking over he found that he was looking out over the forest. Shocked he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Most of the forest was covered in water. Deer could be seen swimming thought it the water up to there neck feet not even able to reach the bottom. Not even thinking he asked a question.

'' Where is mother is she ok why isn't she here.''

Turning his head Gaara looked at him with cold hard eye's. '' She is fine but I can't say the same for your sister's .'' he all but growled at Kai who stood up as he did backing away .

'' Gaara you can't blame him it wasn't his fault.'' Shikamaru said walking up towards them with Temari a little behind with tears in her eye's. '' He wouldn't have been able to help he would have drown as well. Has she come back yet.'' He said the last part with nothing but sadness in his voice as he sat. Temari walked to Kai laying beside him and began cleaning him like his mother would.

'' No she hasn't. I tried but she said she needed to alone. I have Kankuro watching her just to be safe.'' Gaara said looking away from Kai who looked confused and hurt at how his Father was treating him. He couldn't under stand why Temari was cleaning him and not his mother. He was bigger and reached just under their belly's. So when she lay he was taller and could see the tears in his aunts eye's.

'' She shouldn't stay there to long and you know how fast she is Kankuro can't keep up with her. Remember she didn't want stay in the beginning before she knew she was having them if there gone what's to say she won't try to leave again.'' Shikamaru didn't sound happy and by the look on Gaara's face he was thinking that it could happen to.

'' She won't go anywhere not while she still has him.'' The words were cold and hard in every way the were said. '' I going to see if there any deer left in the area we can't say here if not.'' Gaara turned his back and walked away.

Kai didn't know what was going Temari was crying and looking at him with sad eye's while Shikamaru's normally triad sleepy eye's were those wide open and awake. Ino stood outside looking below at the area and tears could be seen falling to the ground in front of her. Choji who was always happy and cheerful was now looking to the ground not a word or move made. Matsuri who had been standing to the back walked up to Kai and with a quick lick to the top of his head left the cave and made her way down below.

Kai turned towards Temari once again. '' Where are they and why isn't mom hear?'' He couldn't understand why his father was angry and why his sister's and mother weren't back yet like the rest of them and why was Kankuro watching over her.

''Your mom is fine, Kankuro will make sure of that and Gaara is always near.'' Temari spoke in a soft voice there she never used. '' Kai listen your sister's there not coming back.'' The way it was said made Kai think that nothing had been said.

''I don't understand why aren't they coming back.'' He said he needed to know where they were and why they weren't here now with him. They had never been apart for long and liked to stay near together as it gave a sense of comfort.

'' There gone Kai and never coming back they left to go above where they can watch over us now like the many before us. You'll see them again one day when your time on this as come to past they just weren't meant to stay with us forever.'' It was Kankuro who spoke as he walked in. He looked at those around him and gave off a sad smile.

'' No I won't believe you. We promised to stay together forever no matter what.'' Kai said as turned and ran. He didn't know where he was going but he was running past floating tree and animals that had drowned,. He found himself once again at the broader. Looking to the shy he seen colours of red, violet, white and blue. He smiled as this. His sister's came into mind they had done this many times from the cave entrance and always smiled and laughed but now he was alone. Closing his eye's he fell in a dream.

~Dream~

He stood by the steam his sister's along side him. Turning he smile though he didn't say it much he loved his sister dearly. Watching as they each smiled towards him he couldn't help but smile back.

''Kai where going to miss having you around won't be the same without our big brother there.'' Quinn said smiling a him like she had their whole life because she was the smart one she had always been the one to get them out of trouble and they had always laughed at how many time she got them all out of trouble.

''Ya won't feel right not having you there to help pull jokes on everyone guess I got that side of me from uncle Kankuro yet he always falls for mine.'' Aidan laughed out while sitting in front of him.

'' It feels like I'm saying good bye but I don't want too can't you stay.'' Kai looked as his sister's who only smiled back at him but the sadness could still be seen in their eye's.

'' Kai if we could we would, we didn't forget our promise its just things broke what should have been unbreakable even though you can't see us we will always watch over you just like the moon and in the stars is where we'll be.'' Mave said as she looked at him with the love and caring look she gave them all she remind him of his mother's loving gaze.

'' Beside we'll be waiting here for you so don't go forgetting about us just cause you can't see us got that.'' Bevin said smiling at him just like old times making him more relaxed that she could joke at a time like this.

''Time grows short my brother know that I shall watch over you as the star that shines brightly east of the moon.'' Quinn said as she stood back after giving him a kiss.

'' Before I go know that I watch as the star south of the moon that shines for only your eye's to see and love you .'' Bevin said standing back with his sister after giving him a kiss.

'' Make sure to play a few jokes for me and I watch as the star to the west of the moon.'' Aidan stepped forward to kiss him before standing back as well.

Turning Kai looked at Mave. She walked forward till she stood in front of him and smiled. Mave had been there for all of them and like there mother would stand by their side no matter what. She kissed him and stood into line with the other's who all looked at him with smile's and love in their eye's.

'' Father will forgive in time and mother will need you from now on. Look over her for us from land while we watch from the sky and know I watch as the star from the north and shine when you need hope or love.''

Kai smiled these were his sisters they had grown up together and been though everything as a family. '' I love you all so much and I will always look to you.'' he said the words as tears spilled from his eyes.

They were fading but each smiled at him. '' Know that we love and watch over you from above .'' Was the last thing he heard.

~End Dream~

Opening his eye's Kai found himself back in the cave. His mother lay beside him in a deep sleep but he could see tears fall even while she slept. Leaning in he whispered all the things his sister's had told him about how they love her and him and they would watch from the sky. Turning he head he found that they had told the truth. Four stars surrounded the moon and shone more brightly then any other in the sky.

The dream had been many mouths ago he was still young but now the same size as a large dog. Hi and his father no longer talked and his mother was now back to what she had been once. He hated how his father looked at him and how his mother would cry at night when she though he was asleep to his father who would tell her how much he loved her and that everything would be alright.

Kai was no longer the small pup he once was he like his father in straight. He stood now at the boarder about to leave the pack he called family his whole life. He didn't feel sad as him and his father had been fighting more and more. Stepping onto the sand that would lead him to his future. Turning he took one look back and though of his mother but he couldn't stay he had to go and so he set out for his new life.

After travelling the desert for days he found a forest the colour of dark green and animals could be seen everywhere. Rabbits, deer's, otters and mice could be seen running around without a care in the world. Kai's eye's filled with hunger and set out on the hunt what he didn't know was that a pair of deep blue eye's watched his every move before they were gone.

After taking down a mid size deer Kai licked any blood off his lips and took in the area in stood there were many tree and long dark grass to hind and hunt. He could hear a waterfall near by showing that fresh water was near by. Kai smiled knowing that this was to his new home. Walking he found the waterfall it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen . The water made a lake that ran into a river near by. A trop of the waterfall would give a clear view of the moon. While walking around he found a cave behind the waterfall. Walking in he found it very home like and lay down for some well needed rest.

He was awoke by growling all around. Opening his eye's he was on full attack mode around him was ten wolfs but what was weird was the fact that the one who stood in front of him had nine tails. He was orange and black and his eye's that had been blue were now red.

'' Who are you and why have you come into our area the forest of fire belongs to us.'' The leader spoke him. Kai stood and looked at those around him each one growled making fur on the back on their necks stick up and flashed their teeth at him but Kai having grown up around his father wasn't afraid.

Standing up straight Kai spoke his voice clear and strong. '' I'm Kai of the forest of wind and I'm here because I'm looking for a new home.'' he heard a gasp from his left and looked at a red, black and white a female who stood beside a male who was mostly likely her mate by the way he eye's watch her he was grey and brown and his eye's are what caught his sight. They were his mother's eye's colder and hared but the same at that.

''What's wrong Ten-Ten.'' The wolf beside her said care showing in his voice.

''Neji can't you see it. Look at him their the same apart from a few things just look at the eye's.'' All heads turned his way shocked looks covered most of them as they looked him over. '' Why would he send one of his own here.'' Ten-Ten asked but no one seemed to find the right words to answer.

'' He's just like Hinata only a few bits of red so kid what you doing out our way.'' The nine tailed asked him. He was stocked they knew his mother.

'' How do you know my mother she isn't allowed to be seen by just any wolfs.'' His father had never let a passing wolf see his mother as he said it was to be his joy only.

'' Well kid we are her family before that father of yours took her away listen we'll talk about later lets just go home for now. You can stay with us for now and I'm Naruto.''

Naruto smiled as Kai nodded and they all walked out of the cave and as they walked he learned who everyone one was and was told how they had known his mother and what had happened when she left. He also told them of what happened to his sister's and how his father hated him from then on.

Naruto was the leader and the two younger wolfs a few mouths younger then him was Naruto's son and draughter. Their mother had been caught and been killed by a hunter. They had killed the hunter before he could take her but she died after a while.

Kai couldn't believe what he saw before him was the biggest tree he had ever seen in his life. They lived under it and was warm and big. He found out that this was his mother's tree she had lived here from birth and was told what happened to his grandparents.

Everyone of them slept under that tree and he couldn't help but smile at the feel of love and care that everyone of them shared together and when goodnights came he felt happier then had felt in mouths at having his name put in.

The next day he spent with Kiba and Shino who were nothing alike but the same in a way. The two were prefect as hunting partners they knew each other like the back of their paws and grew up togther so were a family together the two. Neji and Ten-Ten had shown him his mothers favourite spots and he found that they were his as well. Sasuke and Sakura had brought him all around to show were everything was and Naruto had told him stories of his mother. Tyson was Naruto's son and like him in every way he was up and about early in the mooring and brought to the to go swimming first thing that morning. Kara was Naruto's Draughter and for him it was love at first sight. She was white with ice blue markings over her back while line of black ran down her spine. They had spent the day together and he knew the were meant to be.

'' Kai would you like to go on a walk with me.'' Kara asked Him. He had lived there a year and was two and half years old. Now he hadn't seen his family in long time but he only missed his mother. Did she miss him ran though his mind but he put it aside to walk with his mate Kara.

Kai and Kara have been mates for almost a year now and he loved her very much. Smiling her ran along side her as the made their way to the waterfall. He came here when he wanted to talk to his sister's as he could see them so clear and shine so bright. He had brought Kara one day and told her what they had said she had said 'Your very lucky to have sister's who love you so much that even now they still watch over you.'' It had also been the day she told him she loved him.

'' Kara how about we go for a swim.'' Kai called as ran full speed off the cliff into the water. Breaking the water he found Kara jumping in after him. A howl broke the air not long after many joined jumping out of the water they listened.

'' Kai something wrong some of those howls don't belong to us.'' Kara said from his side. He only nodded as he listened he knew those howls and right now he wished he didn't. Kai took off in a run with Kara on his heels he was faster but wouldn't run off without her.

They reached the tree to find everyone there and right beside Naruto stood his father and as his cold gaze washed over him he frozen in place fearing for Naruto's pack. Why would his father come or was it just by chance they ran into each other. If it were a fight he would stand by Naruto's side but if his mother fought he would protect her no matter what he promised his sister's that and he would never break it even if it meant hurting his new family.

'' Kai long time no see huh.'' Kankuro called to from behind his father smiling at him. '' So this is where you where hiding and here we thought a hunter got you and wow you grew now you're the same size as me.'' Kankuro laughed.

Choji stood to the side and smiled at him but was all that was given. Shikamaru gave a lazy smile his way and lay down for nap. Matsuri smiled at him before looking at Kara and winking back at Kai. ''Now I see why you're here got your self a girl did ya.''

'' Its time to go.'' Gaara said looking straight a Kai who backed up at the words before he knew it Naruto whole pack stood in front of him growling.

''Don't think we'll let you take him like you did Hinata Gaara.'' Naruto warned he stood at the front of them to take Gaara's first blow as he was sure that the other's wouldn't be able to take him not with his pack there.

'' Who said anything about me wanting him.'' Gaara spoke it as if he said it all the time. Behind him some his pack did like it and it showed on their faces.

Naruto growled as Gaara's eye's land d on Kai. His face didn't change as he looked at his first born. '' Fine if you don't want him why are you here.'' Naruto voice had turned cold as he spoke to Gaara.

It wasn't Gaara who spoke next but Kankuro who stepped forward. '' Kai Its Hinata.''

''Mom what's wrong did something happen.'' It was Kiba who spoke first but the answer never came as Gaara turned his back and began to walk away.

''Its time we need to leave.'' Gaara spoke before taking off at full speed towards his home .

Kankuro and the other's were at his heel run into the distance not far behind Naruto's whole pack ran as well following after.

~present~

Kai could hear sounding coming from in side taking his eye's from the moon he turned to see his father walk towards him. Looking at the moon he found that his sister's were right where they said they would be and shining brighter then ever. Standing he followed his father inside.

His eye's widened at the sight before him. His mother lay on her side but that's what not made him stocked no but at her side were four pup same colour in every way to his sister but by their side was a pup who looked almost the same as him. His mother smiled at him.

'' Kai my little boy.'' His mother called and as he walked towards her, he found he missed her more then he knew as licked cheek showering her with kiss's like she had done his the first day he opened his eye's.

Hinata eye's widened and when he looked behind he found everyone there. Naruto stood by Gaara and smiled towards her as did the rest of his pack.

Then a howl broke the air it was Gaara. Looking around Kai found that everyone else howled there joy at the birth of his sister's and brother. Joining in Kai howled his joys to the sky for all to hear.

Maybe just maybe his two families would be joined together by the little one who slept between his mother and father's side and as Kara stood beside him he couldn't help but hope maybe.

Ok so i hope you liked. J


End file.
